Grampa
by dontcallmemanders
Summary: Jack and Taylor's grampa come and vistit and sees there is a conection between Jack and Kim and knows to set them up Bad at summaries Kick and some Jika and Millie
1. Confessions and SPYING

_Taylor ( kelli berglund) Staycey (Peyton. R List)_

Taylor and Kim were walking into the dojo laughing a smiling with eachother and right in the corner of both of there eyes they see Jack and some old dude doing the both backed up holding eachothers had her back turned when kim said this:

"Uh Jack who's the old dude?".

" It's my grampa" Jack said calmly.

" GRAMPA GRAMPA GRAMPA!" Taylor shouted and gave him a huge bear hug.

" Oh nice to meet you grampa, can I call ya grampa?" Kim said.

" Sure nice to meet you Kim do you do karate?"

" Yes I do, and you trained Bobby Wasabi right?" Kim asked.

"Yes I did, what belt are you?" grampa asked.

" 2nd degree black belt" kim awnsered.

**After practice**

" So is the sleepover at your house" Kim asked Taylor.

" Sure if it's fine by you it's fine by me" Taylor said.

" It's fine by me is it fine by you?" Kim asked.

" I just said that i'm with it" Taylr said frustrated.

" Just playing with you" Kim said laughing hysterically.

Jack texed Kim ( text message ing between kim and Jack)

Jack: I have to do stuff with grampa all weekend

Kim: and you"re telling me this because...

Jack: I do NOT know what to do with him

Kim: find stuff in commom and do them with him or...

Jack: or what!

Kim: IDK! GOOD DAY SIR I SAID GOOD DAY xd

Jack: Whatever!

Kim: whatever bye :)

With Jack and Grampa

' So what do you like?" jack asked grampa.

" Spying, Karate, ping pong" grampa started.

" Spying Kim's coming over do you know where this is headed?" Jack asked grampa.

" Yes I do Son" grampa replied.

_to be continued..._


	2. Meeting Grampa and Sleepover Starters

Kim and Taylor's sleepover

Jack, and Jack's Grampa are spying on them

"KIM, KIM, KIM" Taylor shouted trying to get Kim's attention.

"Yeah" Kim said getting out of her thoughts.

_Kim's thoughts:_

_I can't believe how cute Jac- WOAH WOAH WOAH, Kimberly Crawford does not have a crush on Jack Brewer. _

_**Yes you do**_

_Who are you- voice_

_**Your conscience**_

_So do you kinda tell me what I feel_

_**Yeah **_

_So do I like Jack?_

_**YUP YUP YUP **_

_I must really like him_

_**Yeah you just don't see it**_

_So when did I start liking him_

_**WELL LET'S SAY MAYBE 4 5 **_

_Years ago_

_**Not quite**_

_WHEN I WAS 4 OR 5_

_**yup...**_

_**KIM KIM KIM **_

_END OF THOUGHT'S_

" Wanna play truth or dare?" Taylor asked kim the confused blonde.

" Yeah sure, you go first" kim said.

" Truth or dare"

"Truth"

Q- Do you like anybody

KIM'S A- Yes

" Truth or dare"

"Dare"

DARE- I dare you to go up to Max ( taylor's bf) and Sing any song to him at 1:00 pm tomorrow.

"ok Truth or Dare" Taylor asked Kim.

"Dare"

DARE- I dare you to eat raw fish.

"ok gimme the fish"

Taylor went to her mini fridge and got out raw fish (**I don't know why she has raw fish in her fridge just a thought continuing) **and brought it back to Kim, and Kim ate it all

"delicious actually" Kim said stuffing her mouth.

"Truth or Dare Taylor"

"Truth"

Q- Do you like raw fish?

A- NO

" Well I don't either" kim said.

" Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

Q- Who do you like?

A- ummmmmmmmmm...jack, Kim said really fast.

" Come again" Taylor told Kim.

" Jack ok Jack" Kim said embarassed.

" I know just wanted you to admit it" Taylor said laughing.

" Ok well I only just relized it" Kim said.

" When did you relize it"

" Well you know when I was deep in thought" Kim told Taylor.

"Yup"

" Well I had an argument with my conscience and I figured it out"

" Oh well that's ...intresting"

" But I don't know if he likes me" The blonde told taylor.

" Epic freakout for my bff, I help you threw it"

"THANKS"

**WITH Jack and Grampa (**in the Kitchen)

" Now you know she likes you" Jack's grampa told him.

" Yeah just don't know how i'll ask her out"

" Make it big, first get the guys together and make a plan to ask out all the girls to the dance ok sound good"

" Ok I'll get them together tomorrow"

TO BE CONTINUE...

**Hope you liked it! To the one person who reviewed last week about that's not how you spell grandpa well it's another way ( but I don't mean to be rude though just wanted to tell you) N=But one more chapter till big things happen and then a new story is made!**


	3. Plans and Prom Night

These are the plans:

**_Jerry's plan_**

All the girls ( Mika, Stacey, Taylor, and Kim) were all by Kim's locker. They were laughing smiling when Jerry the girls backed up other than Mika. Jerry was holding flowers and was wearing a nice black tux.

" Mika will you do me the honors of being my date to the dance?" Jerry asked Mika.

Mika squealed and nodded. She jumped up on him and hugged him.

**_Eddie's plan_**

Stacey and Kim were walking out of biology when Eddie walked up to Stacey.

" Stacey will you go to the dance with me?" Eddie asked with a big smile plastered on his face.

Stacey hesitated and said YES a million times! Kim felt akward being there fo Mika and Stacey's big thing.

**_Max's plan ( Taylor's byfriend)_**

Taylor and Kim were on free period and were studying for their math test. Then Max and Jack came up. Max was dressed in a tux but Jack was in normal clothes. Taylor looked up at Max. Jack took a step back and Kim stood up walked back a step. Max took Taylor's hand and kneeled down.

" Taylor will you please go to the dance with me?" Max asked Taylor.

" YES I WOULD LOVE TO!" Taylor screamed.

People started to stare and Jack congratulated Max for big sucess and they were off. Kim felt really akward for being there for Taylor's too.

**_Milton's plan_**

Julie was in alebra class when someone handed her a note. She was curious, she didn't know who it was from. She opened it up.

_You're sweet_

_You're kind_

_And you're just my type_

_So let me ask you this,_

_WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?_

_From_

_You're guy_

_Milton_

Julie flipped it over and wrote something on the back.

_I would love to go to the dace with you Milton!_

She handed it to him after class and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. (Now it's time for what we've been waiting for)

**_Jack's plan_**

Kim was walking around the mall all alone. But little did she know that everyone knew that Jack was going to ask her to the dance ( even the girls knew). Jack walked up to her in normal clothes. Nothing special.

" Hey what's wrong?" Jack asked.

" Everyone got asked on a date today but me" Kim said sadly with her head down.

" Maybe not" Jack said mysteriously.

" What do you mean?" Kim asked suspicous.

Jack pulled out flowers from behind his back with a box of chocolates and a an airplane from above spelled out : KIM WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?

Jack pointed up and she looked, and was surprised of what she saw. She looked down back at him and heard Donna from behind sream a whole bunch of times.

" Are you serious?" she asked.

" Yup!"

" But nobody has asked me out, and nw you have" she said shocked that he asked her out.

" So what do you say?" he asked.

" Yes" kim said.

" Great pick you up at 7:00" he said.

He went back to the others and they all congratulated him.

The girls getting ready ( Kim's house)

Stacey: Pink Satin Sweetheart Dress

Julie: Peach Pleated A-Line Dress

Mika: Blue Peplum Sheath Dress

Taylor: Turqoise Maxi Dress w/ Braided Belt

Kim: Blue Pleated Chiffon Shirtdress

" I like it" Stacey said.

" I love this one" Julie said looking in Kim's mirror.

" I look awesome" said Mika.

" Me too" Taylor said agreeing with Mika.

" I absolutley love it" Kim said.

The guys getting ready ( Jack's house)

Eddie: . #1-Picture_6

Milton: . #1-Picture_18

Jerry: . #1-Picture_21

Max: . #1-Picture_24

Jack: . #1-Picture_23 **( JUST COPY AND PASTE THEM)**

Jack's grampa rented a Limo for them.

**_In the Limo_**

" Jack this limo is amazing!" Kim said.

" Thanks, my grampa rented it for us" Jack replied.

**_PROM_**

They got in and went to the dance floor to dance. When a slow song came on. Jack and Kim went to dance. They swayed back and forth to the music. Then they looked into eachothers eyes. Theygot closer and closer and closer and they finally kissed. It was a passionate kiss. They stayed there for around 4 seconds and then stopped the kiss.

After that they dated. They were the kind to saty together no matter what. They held hands they gave eachother kisses to greet eachother.

**THE END hope you liked it it's the last one there's more stories to come though!**


End file.
